


Generosity

by g0bliin



Series: Guzma & Moon [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Gags, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vibrators, but moon did ask him nicely, guzma being the dom as usual, soooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0bliin/pseuds/g0bliin
Summary: Guzma returns from getting groceries and checks up on how Moon is doing.





	Generosity

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another shamless smut of Guzma and Moon, as there is never enough to go around. 
> 
> Enjoy. :)

“Moonie, I’m back!” Guzma nudged the front door closed with his shoulders, his arms encumbered by overstuffed grocery bags. “Sorry I took a while. The old man wanted to speak to me ‘bout somethin’.”

There was no reply.

The apartment was silent as a grave, save for the rustling of the bags as they were placed on the kitchen counter.

Of course, he had been expecting that.

A sly grin plastered on his face, Guzma took his time putting away the groceries. Each item had to be in its proper place. Usually, he would go out of his way to make certain items too high for Moon to reach, but right now he was feeling a little generous.

Poor girlie probably had had enough teasing today.

Once all the groceries had been put away, he paused, listening for any noise. By this point, Moon must know that he was home. Guzma made certain by deliberately slamming the cabinet and fridge doors shut as he put away all the food. It was sure to be muffled by the walls; however, he heard a desperate sounding grunt coming from the bedroom.

His grin grew with each step down the hall, until he turned the doorknob to the bedroom, revealing a tied-up Moon on the bed. Her moans grew ever needier when she noticed him.

Her hands had been tied behind her back with silk rope; her ankles were given a similar treatment. She held a ball gag buckled around her mouth, teeth digging into the silicone ball. Between her thighs was Guzma’s parting gift for the afternoon: a small bullet vibrator, lowly humming away as it did its work.

She wriggled around on the bed, sweat coating her naked body, eyes desperate to be released of the overstimulation that tortured her.

“Miss me?” His chuckle was low. Guzma crouched down on the ground next to the bed, near her flailing body. He smoothed sweaty strands of her hair, tucking them behind her ear. Moon nuzzled her cheek into his palm, feeding his ego with a needy, puppy-dog look in her eyes.

“Yer prob’ly right on the edge, aren'tcha, Moonie?”

She nodded frantically. Gently, Guzma unbuckled the gag, removing the device from around her face. The silicone ball was covered in drool, leaving a trail of saliva that stretched from the ball to her panting mouth. He massaged her jaw for a moment, before giving her a gentle peck on the lips.

“I’ve..I’ve been really good…” she breathed, struggling to keep down a moan. The vibrator wasn’t turned up that high, but, considering how long she had been tied up with it pressed against her clit, he had no doubt she was very sensitive.

“Oh, you have, now? How so?” He continued his massage, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

“I waited for you, so I can ask...”

“Ask me what, Moonie?” Guzma gently squeezed her cheeks together, raising an eyebrow. He already knew exactly what she was going to say, but it was more fun to poke at how easily embarrassed she got when requesting lewd things. “I won’t know how to please ya if you don’t tell good ol’ Guzma what ya want.”

Moon averted her eyes from his gaze, biting down on her lower lip. “I want to..” her voice trailed off, into a flustered moan. “I want to cum... Sir.”

“What a perfect response from such a good girl.” He beamed, placing another soft kiss on her lips. “Request accepted.” Her eyes widened at his response, relieved to finally be freed from her teasing. He reached across the bed for the dial, turning up the power of the vibrations.

Immediately, Moon convulsed. Any prior will to hold back her moans was gone, and she succumbed to the overpowering wave of pleasure. Guzma could tell from the gyration of her hips and hoarse panting that Moon had finally cum, nearly shrieking from how overstimulated she was.

“Here, ya might need this again.” Retrieving the gag, he somehow managed to buckle it back onto her drooling, gaping mouth. “I need to take a shower, so I’ll be back to check on ya in a few minutes, okay?” Moon didn’t really respond, given her preoccupation. He accepted a couple of stifled moans as her concession.

Guzma stood up, stretching his back, enjoying the sight of his Moonie squirming around on the sheets once more. For her sake, he’d keep the shower short, for if he left her any longer in this state, he’d have to wash the blankets. Again.

“Be a good girl for me, Moonie,” he said as he ruffled her hair, whistling cheerfully as he nonchalantly walked towards the bathroom to shower.


End file.
